Dreams
by xxDawnxOfxHopexx
Summary: It's been two weeks since the end of everything but has everything really gone back to normal? Kairi and Sora got their story book ending but what about Riku? RikuOC, More inside. R&R. Threeshot.
1. Introduction

_**Dreams**_

Notes: Okay! So this is the introduction to the introduction to a KH story I've had planned for ages. It rather spoils it a bit but really you don't know who the characters are cept the original ones. There aren't a lot of added characters but there are a few. Anyway! You can't fully tell that this is a KH story until the second chapter but I'd still love to know what you think about it and tell me if I should continue! ^.^ BTW! This is a mushy sort of romance that I did last night while I was in depressionish mode. So it's also just random.  
_Italics _- Ailey  
**Bold** - Riku  
Pairings: Riku/OC, Sora/Kairi  
Rating: K+  
Disclaimer:  
Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square  
Everything else but some of the plot elements belongs to me

* * *

Introduction

_I've never felt this way…so paranoid…so worried for someone else's life…so obsessed in this strangely good way. I've never felt this pain of not knowing where someone is at all times. I've never felt anything like this before…_

There are many different kinds of dreams in this world…

_How can he love me…if he's never here…how can I know that he loves me if he's never here…to show me just how much he does love me. I don't understand what this feeling is…I've never wanted so much to believe something was true…I've never though about something so often…day and night…I'm always thinking about him…_

There are the dreams that you have for your future, the wishes you have in your heart for your life. These dreams are known as goals and you have full control of them for the most part. These dreams are the ones that sometimes mean nothing to us and these are the dreams that not all of us have. For some of us, these dreams are nothing but trouble but for others these dreams are all we have to live on.

_Why do I miss him so much…he never cared about me back when we were at home? He was always talking about her…always hanging out with her…there was something different in his eyes back then…as if…now he's realized that she loves someone else…does that make me a second choice?_

There are the dreams that you have at night and wake without memory of. Some people say that you can see the future in these dreams; of course no one has been able to prove that you actually do see the future in these dreams. They say that these dreams show what you truly want, what you're heart truly wants but they haven't proved that either. They don't know much about these dreams…but many people live to dream these dreams even though they rarely remember them…

_Still…when he did speak to me he was always very kind. Even though he was kind, it was always obvious that he loved her…or at least that he liked her…maybe he wasn't sure about it…I don't know really…but now…the way he looks at me now…the way he talks to me now…maybe he kept his distance from me then for the same reason he does now…because he doesn't want me to get hurt. _

There are dreams that you have full control over, that you narrate so to speak. That you have when you space out…that you don't have to be asleep to have. People always talk of these dreams when they speak of romantic desire. It's almost like a picture to go along with your thoughts is how these day dreams are understood. Many people have these constantly and others are robbed of them because they have no one to think of. No one to dream of.

_It doesn't make sense…he told me he loved me but he had to save his friends. They were my friends as well…why couldn't I go along with him? Why didn't he take me with him? He told me he wanted to protect me but all I want to do is protect him. He told me he loved me…but then he left me behind. All I want to do is keep him safe…I've already lost him once._

Then there are the kinds of dreams that you have at night…but you always remember. The kinds that make you terrified for your life and for the lives of the people you love. These are known as nightmares. We all have nightmares because we're all afraid of something. It only makes us human…but the people who aren't afraid of anything or say they're not afraid of anything…people wonder if they have nightmares. They must have the worst kind, the kind when everything comes crashing down and you have no hope left, only fear…

_I want to save him…but I can't if he won't let me…I want to save him…but I can't if he keeps his heart locked away from everyone. I want to show him that he's not alone…and that everyone still loves him…but I can't…_

All these dreams are sparked by deep feelings in your heart…

**I never wanted to leave…but I had too…I don't have a choice in the matter. No. I had a choice to leave and I made the choice to leave…**

Or so the research says…

…**but I never wanted to leave her…I had too…it was the only thing I could do to keep the people I loved safe…**

But with all these feelings deep in our hearts, it's impossible to know what ones cause us to have dreams. Sometimes people have nightmares that are daydreams and sometimes people have normal dreams that they can always remember. A nightmare is the same as a dream that one remembers. Maybe all dreams that we forget are frightening, and we only ever remember a few of them. Goals are but dreams we make for ourselves, doesn't that mean that they're daydreams? Maybe those who have no daydreams have no goals…does that mean that without someone to care about you can't have a goal?

**No one can love me this way…not even her. No one can want me in this way…it's simply not possible. I wish it wasn't true, I have dreams every night…and I dream about her smiling at me no matter how I look or who I am…**

It's foolishness. It's human nature to be attracted to something they don't understand. It's only normal for them to attempt to understand the heart and dreams and wishes when these things are impossible to understand. Its normal for them to want to recreate these things because they want to be the masters of everything…but a heart is part of a human…they wish to master themselves, maybe?

…**No, these aren't dreams but I wish they were…I wish that I had to dream about her loving me no matter how I looked or how terrible I am. Sometimes I wish she would have fallen for someone else…that she would have left my side…but she never did…and it hurts…she's too full of light…too pure…**

Then why do we let ourselves go like we do when we fall in love? If we wish to have such control of ourselves then why do we give our hearts willing to other people and set ourselves up for pain, all that loving does is create hurt and all hurt does is make anger and death. Love, the one emotion that no one can understand…maybe they believe that if they can master the heart then they can master love, the strongest of all emotion.

**If I want to protect her…and the only way to do that is to leave her…than why can't I stop thinking about her? Why do I long for her warmth…I'm near finished with what I started and it's not like when I do finish I can go back to her. No…I belong in the darkness…she'll have to move on…but what if I'm not strong enough to stand being with her touch? I don't want to hurt her anymore…so why can't I move on? I'll have to tell the others…to find her…and make her forget me…**

Maybe love causes dreams…if so this is how the world would work…Love causes us to fear and fear causes us to have nightmares; Love causes us to desire and desire leads to daydreams, or so they say; Love causes us to hope and perhaps hope causes us to believe our dreams are of the future; and our love for things is what causes us to make goals. No one knows for sure if love triggers all these emotions but there is one kind of dream that love is always a part of…

**But what if I can change back…what if I do make it back…what then…will she forgive me? If I tell them that I hate her…will they let me see her if I do change back. Can I lie to them…if I can't lie to myself? No, it's not possible to lie too your friends…everything worked out between my two best friends…why can't I get that happy ending? I can only hope that if I do go back she'll forgive me…that she'll find me again…because I know I can't forget about her. **

Love is always part of the dream that you can wake up too…because for many of us…love is the reason that we dream. For so many of us…love is the reason that we hope and that we fear and that we have these human desires. It's human nature to want to be love and its human nature to love in return. It's only natural that we all want to have someone care for us…and that's why people do such crazy things for love…it's the reason that many of us are alive…to love…and love…the dream that you can wake up and still have…that you don't have to truly dream at all to have…once you find them…they're both always there…

_By now his mission must be finished, but why can't I go back home…why was I sent off to hide here where I don't belong?_

**Everything's over…and I doubt that she'll ever be able to find me again…I doubt I'll ever see her again…why can't I forget her?**

_I was told the other day…that he went home…that they're all back home…that there's once chance for me to go home…I don't care what anyone says…I'm taking my last chance home even though it's not where I belong in truth. I'm going home…to him…_

**Even with all this pain I still want to see her…I don't understand why, but I'd do anything just to see her face right now. I'd do anything just to have her with me right now…I'd do anything to be with her right now…everyone else is happy it seems but me…it makes me think that maybe she is happy…I hope she's happy…wherever she is…**

_**There's only one think I know anymore…and it's that there's only one person I can love anymore…I can never love anyone else as much as I love…**_

_Riku…_

**Ailey…**

_**I'll never forget you…**_

_So please…_

**I'm begging you…**

_**Don't forget me…**_

* * *

Alrighty! So! As the note says, tell me what you think of it!


	2. Chapter 1

Notes: This is the longest chapter yet and it will be the longest of the three chapters that get posted with the last probably being the shortest. I'll put the third up as soon as I'm finished with it. This is just a recap of what happened in the original (or what will be the original) fic as soon as I put it up, which I've decided that I will! ^.^

* * *

Chapter 1

**Ai…I still love you…and I want you to come home to me…but…**

"Come on, Riku, cheer up already!" Sora and Kairi gave their friend a forced smile as the trio walked across the beach of the small island that they were already back in the habit of visiting daily. The younger two glanced at each other and sighed at the same time, "You know, Riku, when I was told we were going home…I thought that everything would be going back to normal…so why are you so depressed!?"

"Yeah, Riku, cheer up. King Mickey said that he'd find a way to bring her back…and…" Kairi trailed off looking at the ground.

Riku blinked at Sora and Kairi before sighing and staring up to the sky, "You two got everything you wanted." He said in an almost bitter tone, "You're finally together but…Ailey…what if she hates me? After everything I did she has more than a right too…"

"You did what you did because you love her, Riku…" Kairi said softly.

"Riku, come on, man. Don't be so negative about it." Sora sighed lightly.

"She loves you too much do hate you." Kairi said in a hushed voice.

"Come on, Riku! Let's go have some fun for once! We've been back for two weeks and you've done nothing but sit on the beach like a piece of washed up driftwood. I'm surprised the tide hasn't taken you back out to sea yet!" Sora stared at Riku long and hard before turning to Kairi, "let's go."

"But Sora, we can't just leave Riku here alone…who knows what he'll try to do…" Kairi's voice was quiet as she spoke to Sora.

"Are you saying that you think I'll commit suicide over her? I'm not that crazy…it's an option but she wanted me to be happy…I would be…if I could just forget her already…" Riku walked closer to the water and kicked off his shoes, letting the tide wash over his ankles. "She loved this beach…this island…this place…this world…she loved it…more than anything…more that she loved me. Really…it's the only thing that'll bring her back…if she even wants this old place anymore…there are bigger, better things waiting for her…" He sat down, "She's what…a princess in some world…why would she want to come back here…into ours…into mine…"

"She will come home. She has to come home." Sora said sternly, "She told me personally that she'd never leave you alone…that she'd never leave you unhappy like this. You're the one who's all depressed when she's the one who loved you more than anything and you just left her behind! She'd be here with us if you would have taken a bit of a risk with her."

"I couldn't put her life in danger!" Riku jumped to his feet, glaring at Sora. "Just like I wouldn't have put your life in danger or Kairi's in danger! I couldn't do that, I wouldn't do that! Not even if she begged me too, which I promise, she did! I would never risk her life or anyone's life like that!"

Kairi stepped away from Riku, her eyes wide. "She cared more for you than she did herself!" Sora yelled, "She would've gladly died for you!"

"I'd rather her live hating me than die loving me!" Riku snapped before thinking about what he had just said.

"What if she dies hating you for not letting you love her…" Sora calmed himself down looking up at Riku with sharp eyes, "What happens then?"

Riku stood still to think about it, "Then I'm nothing but someone lost in what was past…what would have been…what should have been…but…I would rather not watching her die to seeing her body dead before me…I wouldn't be able to stand watching her die."

Kairi looked from Sora to Riku and looked up at the sky, "Guys, she'll come home. We'll all be together again just like we were before…and we'll be happy. I know we will…we just have too."

Riku sat down again and Sora sighed and sat down next to him, watching Kairi over his shoulder as she sat down on Riku's other side. "You two still don't understand…"

**I know I've done far too many terrible things for you to ever love me again…**

_Even with everything that's happened…Riku, I still love you…_

"Ailey, have you chosen…?"

Ailey looked up and blinked at the group before her, she'd been staying at Disney Castle for a week now and they were still working on a way to get her back to the home of her choice. She could go back to her real home where she was born or she could go back to Riku but as soon as she made her choice she couldn't go back.

"Remember you can stay…"

She hardly wanted to leave Disney Castle as she was treated like a true queen while she was there. She continued to stare at the ground for a long time as she pushed her long red hair over her shoulder uneasily. She was dressed in a beautiful gown that Queen Minnie had the seamstress make for her. It was a pale pink wedding gown that fell like a true queen's gown should, with shorts sleeves and a matching chocker and headdress as well as earrings of gold and pretty shoes. Part of her flaming red hair was held in two high buns on both sides of her head while the rest of it fell all around her going past her waist. She didn't belong in Disney Castle, this much was true, but she felt happy there.

"You can go home to Alex…"

Of course then there was her brother and all the people she finally remembered who lived back in her true home. All the people who missed her so much and who needed her more than anything. All the people that wanted so much to see her. Her true friends, her real family, they were all waiting for her. She could go home of course, but she didn't feel like she would belong in a place she'd never been or hardly remembered at least.

"Or you can go back to Destiny Islands…to Riku…"

Ailey froze at the last word spoken from the tiny king's lips. She swallowed hard as her green eyes began to sparkle with tears. She missed Destiny Islands, she missed the sand, the beaches, the faces, her friends, her home, her childhood, but more than anything she missed that boy. _Riku…_He'd snuck off from her before she could even say goodbye to him. She'd never said goodbye.

The thought struck down on her hard as she turned to face the King. She never did get to tell Riku goodbye but she didn't have the choice of making a trip just to say goodbye. Her only choice was to stay or never see Riku again. Her only choice was to go there to stay or to never hear his voice; feel his touch; or see his face see his face; his smile (not that she saw it often); or his beautiful eyes ever again.

She thought once more about the castle and shook herself mentally. "I can't stay…" She told Mickey gazing at him sadly.

"I understand that, Ailey." Mickey said nodding up at her.

"That means I have to go…"

"Yes, it does, Ailey. Where do you want to go? I need your answer because the ship is almost ready to take you there…" Mickey stared up at Ailey for a long moment.

Ailey though about Alex and felt the tears run down her face. _I'm sorry, big brother. _She thought, _but you'll have to rule the kingdom on your own._ "I can't go home…" Ailey finally looked back at Mickey, "I can't go home."

"So that means…"

"Riku…he needs me…doesn't he…he misses me…doesn't he?" She whispered kneeling down in front of Mickey.

The mouse locked eyes with her and nodded, "He misses ya more than ya think." Mickey said looking at Ailey.

"But how do I know…" Ailey looked down at the ground again, "How do I know he really loves me if…he left me like that…how can I trust that he isn't with someone else…that he doesn't love someone else…that he's just using me…"

Mickey stood still before walking forward putting his hand on Ailey's shoulder, "Ai…he loves ya, I'm sure of it. He misses you…and he felt terrible about never saying goodbye…but the fact that he left you before sayin goodbye shows how much he wanted to protected ya which shows how much he cares."

Ailey looked up and stared at Mickey, "I want Riku…" She finally whispered, staring long and hard into Mickey's eyes. I want to see him again…I have to see him again…I miss him so much…"

"Alrighty then!" Mickey smiled, "I'm sure Riku'll be thrilled when he sees you, what with the way he talks about you."

"The way he talks about me?" Ailey stood to follow Mickey as he started out of the room.

"He said all sorts of things about you, how amazing you are, how beautiful you are, how you're the best thing that happened to him in all that he went through. He says it all the time; you changed him, just like Sora and Kairi did. He cares about ya more than I think even he knows."

Ailey stood still, "He does?"

"Yeah."

_If you miss me like everyone says…you'll smile when I come back…won't you?_

**I've caused you so much pain…I don't have a right to want you back…**

"What do you mean with all that you've done? You've done more than I know?" Sora demanded staring down at Riku.

Riku stared into the water for a moment, "I hurt her…with my obsession with saving Kairi…I wouldn't give up even when the darkness started to take over totally…she stood by me through it all…begging me to stop…"

"But you didn't…" Kairi asked staring down at Riku.

"No. I didn't." Riku stood up slowly and glanced at Sora and Kairi, "I kept everything up, despite her vicious warnings and in the end…well…let's just say it took a year to realize how important she truly was to me…"

"And then…?" Sora asked, finally calming down a bit.

"I was found in the darkness and she had come to be serving a man whose true name was Ansem the Wise. She was helping him, with what I can't fully remember and she can't either but he was studying her necklace and kept constant watch over her…" Riku paused.

"The necklace…? The one that…" Kairi started.

"Yeah." Riku sighed. "And then…I let the darkness take my body and came back with a new name…but she knew it was me…shortly after that…I left her behind…without a goodbye."

"You didn't even say goodbye?" Sora frowned, "That doesn't really seemed like something you'd do to her."

"If I did say goodbye she would've never let me leave without her. I didn't have much of a choice." Riku laughed, "I saw her one last time with Ansem just before I changed back, but I saw two of her. One with blue eyes and short hair, dressed in black and the other…the one you guys saw, was her…the girl in white."

"HER!" Kairi gasped, "I knew I'd seen her. The one in the long white cloaks that looked like the opposite of the cloaks that Organization XIII was dressed in, right?"

"Yeah…she helped me a ton over my adventure, never appearing in the same place twice of course. I couldn't figure out who she was either, though her long red hair hung out and I could always see that necklace but I just couldn't figure it out…" Sora sighed.

"You two really are thick." Riku laughed, "She was looking for me…trying to help me…the white was part of the getup that Ansem put her in."

"Ah. I see." Kairi and Riku said together.

"So…you see…I've done much more to her than you two know." Riku laughed lightly.

**But I want you to come home…please come home…**

_I'm going home…_

"Alrighty, Ai! All you have to do is sit in the ship. We've got it set to take you right to Destiny Islands! Just hold on tight!" Mickey smiled at Ailey.

"Be good!" Donald called.

"We'll miss ya!" Goofy was next.

"Don't forget…" Minnie said smiling.

"As long as you keep us in your heart we'll always be there." The four smiled together.

"Bye!" Ailey called and before she could say more the ship shot away from them and she was soaring home.

* * *

Nothin much to say down here. Hope you like it. Give me reviews please! Course, you don't have too but it'd be nice! ^.^


	3. Chapter 2

Notes: Alrighty so this is the last chapter! Of course, it's expected that this would be short but yeah. Hahaha. I hope you like it! And I will be posting the fic that comes before this shortly. So be sure to look out for that one as well. More at the end.

* * *

Chapter 2

**All I want is to see you one more time…**

"It's getting dark, Riku…we should head back home…" Kairi stood up and smiled at him lightly. "Come on, Sora." She turned her eyes to Sora, who was staring at the sky and she realized it was one of those moments that she shouldn't speak. Sora and Riku both dearly missed the friends that they'd made and she realized that by just looking at them.

Sora's blue eyes scanned the sky for a moment and he stood up to stand right next to Riku whose eyes were also focused upon the sky. "Let's go…" He finally said.

"Wait." Kairi pointed at the sky, "Look at that! Something shooting across the sky!"

Riku and Sora turned back up to the sky and saw it as well. A streak of red flying across the sky and falling on the other side of the island. They hardly noticed it get larger but they felt it when it hit the ground. "Let's go see what it is!" Riku said his mood suddenly shifting into one that was very anxious.

Sora and Kairi both nodded and the trio started off on the beach towards the other side of the island.

"Maybe it was Ailey." Riku said looking from Sora to Kairi.

"It could've been." Sora said slowly.

"You don't sound very sure." Kairi whispered so that Riku couldn't hear her.

"I'm not very sure." Sora said softly. "I hope it is though…for his sake…" He glanced at Riku who gave him a strange look and started walking a bit faster.

_**Suddenly…**_

Ailey stood, just a short while later and still dressed in the outfit given to her by Queen Minnie, on the familiar beach that of the small island of shore a larger one. She smiled as all the memories of her childhood came rushing back into her mind and as she slowly looked up to the sky she smiled at the bright sun. This was home.

Ailey stood to listen for a while before starting across the sand. After a short time she kicked off her her shoes and started walking through the sand without them, feeling much more comfortable that way. Closing her eyes she let her body soak up the rays of the sun as she continued to move slowly along the sandy beach, heading in what she hoped was Riku's direction. Or at least Sora and Kairi's.

Ailey opened her eyes and looked at the setting sun before singing softly.  
"_Inside of the sudden light I awaken  
In the middle of the night…"_

_**As if someone had heard all our prayers…**_

"Maybe it wasn't her…" Riku sighed becoming discouraged. "Maybe we were seeing things…"

"All three of us?" Kairi asked frowning.

"We still haven't even made it to where whatever it was came down, and I doubt all three of us were seeing things." Sora frowned at his friends for how negative they were and urged them forward. The came to a stop when they heard a small voice.

"_No matter what the time  
We'll always be together  
No matter what the time…_"

Riku jumped at the sound and look to the side at Kairi with a grin across his face, "That's her. It has to be, I'd know that voice anywhere."

Sora laughed and took Kairi's hand, pulling her forward. "What are we standing around for then?" He laughed.

_**We came face to face once again…**_

"_Because you're by my side  
The light known as 'you' finds me  
In the middle of the night."_

Ailey stopped singing, suddenly lost in memories as she gazed up at the now darkened sky, smiling lightly. She turned her eyes to the beach that turned slowly before her and spotted in the distance a group of three running towards her. Her eyes grew wide as she noticed each for who they were; Sora, Kairi, and…

"Riku…" Ailey whispered before realizing what she'd just said. She pulled up her dress so that she wouldn't trip and dashed down the beach. Her eyes filled with tears as she rounded the small corner and continued to run forward, closing the small distance between them.

Riku looked up and blinked as Kairi and Sora stopped so he could go and greet her first. "Ailey…" He said quietly, unable to move his legs. He was terrified and thrilled at the same time. Terrified to find out rather she hated him or not and thrilled to see she'd finally come home.

Just as he was sure she was running towards Sora and Kairi her voice echoed out across the sand, "RIKU!"

"Go." Kairi smiled.

Sora laughed, "Don't cry!" He teased, trying to lighten up the moment.

"AI!" Riku was about to run forward to meet her but before his legs would allow him to move, Ailey collided with him and knocked him to the ground.

"Riku…" She said softly.

"So you chose us over ruling an entire kingdom?" Sora laughed looking from Riku to Ailey, "You picked him over a prince?"

"Yes!" Ailey laughed and then looked at Riku, waiting for him to speak.

"Why?" Kairi asked slowly.

A long silence followed Kairi's question in which Riku rose to his feet and pulled Ailey up after him. Ailey hugged both Sora and Kairi in turn, thinking hard about Kairi's question. "Because you're all much more important than some place that I can't even remember. You're my family." She turned to Riku and looked at him for a moment, "This is my home…right here…is where I belong…"

"Welcome home then, Ai." Riku finally spoke.

Ailey looked up at him and a smile broke across her face as she threw her arms around him. "I've dreamed about this since day one…" She muttered lightly, "I'd dreamed of you holding me like this and now it's really happened. It's like I've woken up and…I'm still dreaming. Riku…you're the reason I came back…"

Riku stood still, searching for what to say, "Ailey…you know…I don't really deserve to have you home…to have you here…but…I'm happy you did come home. Ai, I love you."

Ailey smiled hiding her face in his chest before speaking once more, "I love you too…Riku…"

_**So our story goes to show…**_

_That when you fall in love…__**  
**_**Truly in love…**_**  
**__You fall into a dream…__**  
**_**The best kind of dream…**_**  
**__The one you can wake up too…__**  
**_**All you have to do…**_**  
**__Is trust your heart in the hands of another…__**  
**_**And you wake in a new world…**

_**The world of a never ending dream…**_

_**

* * *

**_So! That's the end. By the way, the song that Ailey was singing...or the lyrics were taken from the English lyrics of Hikari (not Simple and Clean but seriously the English translation of Hikari) and I have to say all of the inspiration for this story came to me while I was listening to the Piano Version of Hikari so you should all check it out if you haven't heard it because it is truely gorgeous. As I said before, I'll be starting the fic that comes before this one tonight and I'll be posting it soon. I hope you all check it out too and I hope you like it as much as this one.  
Thanks for reading.  
~ Chas


End file.
